U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,124,482 and 5,216,174 disclose the manufacture and use of 4-Fluoro-α-[2-methyl-1-oxopropyl]γ-oxo-N-β-diphenylbenzenebutane amide for the preparation of [R-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-Fluorophenyl)-β,δ-Dihydroxy-5-(1-Methylethyl)-3-Phenyl-4-[(Phenylamino)Carbonyl]-1h-Pyrrole-1-Heptanoic Acid. [R-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-Fluorophenyl)-β,δ-Dihydroxy-5-(1-Methylethyl)-3-Phenyl-4-[(Phenylamino)Carbonyl]-1[[h]]H-Pyrrole-1-Heptanoic Acid is an inhibitor of HMG CoA reductase and can thus be used as an antihypercholesterolemic agent.